


Sparkling

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elise, trying out a new look.





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'fabulous'.

"Are you sure it looks okay?" Elise questioned as she reached to tug at her loose hair. "I always have it up..." 

"It looks amazing," Camilla replied. She stepped back to look Elise over and then nodded. Hair was breathtaking, dress was perfectly fitted, jewelry was just sparkly enough but not overwhelming... Yes, she'd done a good job with Elise, but mostly Elise was beautiful to begin with and would only be more-so as her confidence grew. "You look fabulous and I'm sure your brothers will agree." 

The looks on their faces, when they saw her, flawlessly proved her correct.


End file.
